


The one with the fabric shop and the pie shop

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies
Genre: Autistic Jack, Bakery AU, Gay, M/M, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack gets transferred to medda who owns a frabic shop what he didn’t know that there was a cute boy who work at pie shop across the street
Relationships: Jack Kelly/ David Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The one with the fabric shop and the pie shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is bon this is my first fic so things are messy and stuff I hope you all enjoy

The summer that Jack Kelly got transferred to a small town in Oklahoma with a woman name Medda Larkin was the same summer that David Jacobs got a job at a pie shop. 

The thing with Medda Larkin was she own a small fabric shop next to a pie shop. All of her new boys worked there. So naturally Jack started to work there. Jack started the job with an idea he wouldn’t last long. Jack didn’t last long in many homes. 

Jack has been through home to home is whole life. The Mexican boy has been a lot. His mom and him moved to the states when he was 10 and he didn’t know much english or social cues. He was autistic, he remembered the first time he been called that. 

It was his first home and he was going on and on about cowboys when he got tested. It turn out the constant rocking and moving around was normal for people like him. 

Each home was different from he could see this home let him flap and stim. He like that. He also like the fabric shop. The fabric shop was nice he learn how to cut it and how to talk to the old ladies who came in. Jack Kelly enjoy the shop a lot. 

What he enjoyed even more was the pie shop across the street. Almost everyday jack would go over to get a pie for everyone. 

David Jacobs who work the shop would be there 

“hello again what can I do for ya” the blacked headed boy would say 

“One chocolate please” 

“Comin right up!” David would say with a small smile. 

That was until one day it all changed. 

“Youse have a name?” Jack asked Davey the boy was so pretty and jack just wanted to kiss him. 

“Yes the name is David Jacobs you?”

“Jack kelly”


End file.
